te extrañaba
by NOTA-fic
Summary: minnie es abandonada por jr y ella cuenta como se siente


**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí esta otro fanfic, este es de minnie y Jr. de "grim tales" by bleedman.**

**No soy propietaria de nada solo de la trama (o algo así XD). **

/

Hace mucho tiempo que te fuiste mi querido hermano, sigo sin comprender la razón por la cual te fuiste y solo me dejaste aquí sola.

Estuve esperándote, con creencia de que algún día llegarías y estaríamos juntos de nuevo, una llamada quizá, cada que sonaba el teléfono corría y contestaba con ansias de que fueras tú, diciendo que me extrañabas pero creo que solo sería una mentira tuya. Espere y espere…. pero nunca hubo señal de ti, pero eso cada vez me ayudaba a ver la realidad de que tú no me extrañabas, no regresarías y no me AMABAS.

El teléfono sonaba y yo ya no contestaba con ansias de oír tu voz del otro lado de la línea. Todo ese tiempo de llorar por tu abandono, se avían acabado para mí, todo me decía que no tenía que seguir sufriendo por alguien que no me amaba, -porque tuve que saber por mi propia cuenta de que no me amabas?- podrías a vérmelo dicho tú, sin tenerme de esta manera, si yo era un estorbo para ti solo lo hubieras dicho.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin sonrió al salir del castillo Grimm para ser independiente formando mi propio camino. Conocí nueva gente y lucho por mi cuenta para protegerme, es bastante difícil me herí barias beses que peleaba y perdía, ya veo por qué querías apartarte de mí es agotador.

Me han contado que preguntas por mí y que me has buscado en barias ocasiones eso me aria feliz en el pasado pero eso quedo atrás y solo sigo con mi vida.

Cuando fui a practicar algunas técnicas de defensa nergal, al castillo de mis padres te encontré hay y solo te salude con la mano rápidamente, no tenía tiempo tenía que ir a entrenar, te sorprendiste al verme comportarme así pero -por qué te sorprenderías del comportamiento que tú me has ocasionado?- mientras caminaba para mis practicas te oí gritar mi nombre y decir que me avías extrañado, las palabras que tanto tiempo avía estado esperando oír, pero solo te di una sonrisa y te agradecí ya era demasiado tarde para que esas palabras asieran efecto en mí.

En todo mi entrenamiento solo me estuviste viendo, tu tristeza se veía me preguntaba si era la misma tristeza que yo había estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo, solo por ti.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, me dirigía a la salida con uno de mis compañeros y pude ver que tú estabas sentado en un escalón de unas escaleras un poco lejos de ahí estas triste hubiera ido contigo para saber por qué llorabas o solo porque no soportaría verte así pero solo regrese a mis asuntos y me fui sin decir más que adiós.

Te dije que mi amor por ti seria para siempre, pero mi amor no soporto tanto dolor que tú le causaste.

Tal vez aún quedaba un poco de amor por que al llegar a mi casa una lagrima empezó a caer por mi mejilla pero eso fue una lagrima, solo quedaba una lagrima que derramaría por ti, todas ya avían sido derramadas.

Decías que querías hablar conmigo, que querías verme.

Un día llegaste y me abrasaste pidiéndome disculpas, veía tu rostro y tenía lágrimas. No soportaba verte así, así que solo te devolví el abrazo. Dijiste que no te volverías a apartar de mi lado, que estaríamos juntos desde ahora, que tú me pertenecías y yo te pertenecía y no volverías a dejarme, sin dejar de abrazarme decías miles de cosas y sentía tus lágrimas caer.

No sabía que decir, fue entonces cuando dijiste – TE AMO- asa palabra despertó algo que en mi había muerto, empecé a sentir lagrimas pero esta vez eran las mías, fue entonces cuando descubrí que aun te amaba –TE AMO HERMANO- cuando dije esa palaras salieron muchas lágrimas de mis ojos. Al sentir el calor de tu abrazo me tranquilice.

"Minnie, no te volveré a dejar, te lo prometo".

"Es una promesa, querido hermano".

"Fin"

"**espero les haiga gustado, quería poner un final triste pero paso algo así"**

Yo: jiji un final triste eso sería genial (cara malévola).

**Otra yo: claro que no, minnie y Jr. No pueden quedar separados: /**

Yo: pero sería….

**Otra yo: sería malo (interrumpe) a nadie le va a gustar así que me pones un final feliz y te CALLAS. (Amenaza con el dedo).**

Yo: OK…. (Desanimada) XD.


End file.
